fabulasfandomcom-20200214-history
Blanca Nieves
Blancanieves es uno de los personajes de Fábulas y The Wolf Among Us. Descripción Sacada directamente de los cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm Blancanieves y Rosa Roja y Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, “Blanca” –como la llaman sus más íntimos conocidos– es una de las principales protagonistas del cómic en tanto en cuanto es la responsable de la administración de Villa Fábula y teniente de alcalde (alcaldesa en la sombra, más bien, dada la ineptitud del alcalde Rey Cole). Ex-esposa del Príncipe azul, Blancanieves es una mujer fuerte y curtida que ha dejado atrás su inocencia para sobreponerse y liderar la comunidad de exiliados. Sin embargo, bajo esa apariencia se esconde una mujer sensible que vive para, algún día, encontrar la felicidad en la vuelta a casa. Su relación de amor-odio con el Lobo Feroz es una de los mejores subargumentos que se han visto en un cómic. Antes del Exilio Después de los hecho ocurridos en los cuentos de Blanca Nieves y los 7 enanitos y Blanca Nieves y Rosa-Roja, Blanca Nieves descubrió a su hermana y su marido, el Príncipe Azul, en la cama. A causa de este incidente su relación con su hermana se enfrió y dejaron de hablarse. Con la llegada de El Adversario, ellas dos consiguieron escapar de la ciudad y se refugiaron en los bosques de alrededor. Por casualidad encontraron una cabaña quemada. Al acercarse se percataron de que estaba hecha de dulces, mientras la inspeccionaban, Rosa-Roja encontró un cadáver dentro del horno, pero este levanto la mano, y pese al primer susto le ayudó a salir de allí y empezaron a alimentarlo. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más se iba recuperando el cuerpo, hasta tomar forma de una anciana, que decidió explicarles su historia. Resultó ser Frau Totenkinder. Cuando estubieron totalmente recuperadas decidieron huir a un mundo santuario, pero poco después de partir los duendes les capturaron, excepto a Frau Totenkinder, por suerte, Lobo Feroz las recato poco después. Villa Fábula Poco después de fundarse Villa Fábula Blanca Nieves ya tenia un cargo político y una de sus tareas era, hasta donde se sabe, guiar a los nuevos refugiados a su nuevo hogar. Poco a poco fue ganando cargos, y en The Wolf Among Us era Segunda Teniente de Alcalde, después de Ichabod Crane. Poco después ya sería Teniente de Alcalde, y Alcaldesa en realidad, ya que el Rey Cole nunca se encargaba de nada, más allá de la apariciones en público y de los documentos importantes, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Un tiempo después, Barbazul la encantó, junto con Feroz, para que Rizos de Oro pudiese matarlos sin problemas. Durante ese tiempo estuvieron en letargo, sin ser conscientes, ni tener control de ellos mismos. Viajaron a Washington de camping, y en esos días Blanca Nieves quedó embarazada de Lobo Feroz. Por suerte se recuperaron antes de que Rizos de Oro los alcanzara y Feroz la venció. Cuando estaban escapando de ella Lobo tomó su forma original y explicó como había sido su vida en Villa Fábula. Nueve meses más tarde Blanca Nieves dio a luz seis(siete) bebés medio lobos, que enseguida demostraron haber heredado habilidades de su abuelo, el Viento del Norte, y empezaron a flotar. A causa de su aspecto y poderes, Blanca Nieves tuvo que mudarse a La Granja. La Granja thumb|left|281x281px Una vez instalado, Blanca Nieves empezó a criar a sus hijos sin Lobo, que se había ido de Villa Fábula, porque quería estar con sus hijos, pero tenía prohibido el acceso a La Granja. Un tiempo después llegó a La Granja el Viento del Norte, para enseñar a sus nietos a controlar sus poderes y a transformarse en lo que quisieran a voluntad. Al mismo tiempo, Mowgli estaba rastreando a Lobo, para que el nuevo alcalde liberase a Bagheera. Una vez localizado Lobo, se le encomendó una última misión, antes de darle el valle donde antes dormían los gigantes y el dragón, justo al lado de La Granja, para que pudiese vivir con su familia. Cuando Lobo volvió Blanca Nieves y él se casaron, justo a tiempo para estrenar su nueva casa. Descripción en el Libro de Fábulas Snow White may seem cold, but this stems from her life of mistreatment and abuse back in the Homelands. After escaping assault and imprisonment, not to mention an attempt on her life, she married Prince Charming. It wasn't long before Snow discovered that Charming cheated on her with her estranged sister, Rose Red, and she divorced him. After the Exodus, Snow focused her attention on setting up a safe haven for Fables in the New World. She now serves as Assistant to the Deputy Mayor of Fabletown. __NOEDITSECTION__ en:Snow_White_(Comics) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Libro de Fábulas Categoría:Fábulas Categoría:The Wolf Among Us